Dusk
by Summer Leah
Summary: Edward bit Bella that first day in school, but the Cullens stopped him from killing her. Now Bella's a vampire, and Edward can't forgive himself.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I had three options: I could fight, I could hide, or I could die.

It wasn't a difficult decision.

I knew what I had to do, the one thing no one else wanted. I couldn't battle old friends, and I couldn't let the people I loved endanger themselves to save me.

That left dying—the one thing that might prevent a bloodbath.

I knew that if I'd never come to Forks, none of this would have happened. Even as I prepared for my murder, though, I wouldn't have changed any events of these past months. I had not chosen this life for myself, but I was still grateful for it, for all I'd found in such a short time. If death was the price for such brief happiness, I'd pay it gladly.

My only regret was the pain I would cause my family, the knowledge that they wouldn't understand. If I told them what I was planning, they wouldn't let me out of their sight. In the end, though, I knew that it would be worth it. They'd been happy before I entered their lives, and they'd be happy again.

I took a deep breath and ran off to find my killers.


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Author's Note: This is pretty much a unique story starting in the middle of Chapter 1: First Sight of **_**Twilight**_**. Specifically, it starts on page 25, when the first Biology class ends. That's why this chapter is so short; the beginning is from **_**Twilight**_**'s first chapter. Others will be full-length.**

**I am only changing one thing from Stephenie Meyer's universe; **_**none**_** of the vampires' tricks work on Bella, including Alice's and Jasper's.**

I took a deep breath, trying to get myself under control. Why was I so affected by him? Okay, I guess it made sense for me to be angry at his blatant hatred, since I'd never seen him before in my life. I was almost trembling as I gathered my books, reminding myself that everyone else had been perfectly nice. There was no reason to be afraid; he was probably already in his next class, considering the speed at which he had left the room. And if I didn't hurry up, I'd be late to _my_ next class. Gym. Perfect, because strong emotions helped my already awful balance _so_ much. I walked into the hall, mentally grumbling to myself.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. May I walk you to your next class?"

He was standing right beside the doorway. I whirled around and stared at him like an idiot, fighting the urge to turn and see whom he was _really_ talking to. He couldn't possibly want to have any sort of interaction with _me._ This beautiful boy with the velvet voice absolutely despised me. Or was I imagining things? No, I knew I hadn't made up the burning expression in his eyes. Which was still there.

"What?" I squeaked.

"May I walk you to your next class, Bella?" he repeated impatiently. He was starting to look a little crazed, so I decided it would be best to humor him.

"Um . . . Okay. I have gym next." He gestured down the hallway, and I walked in the direction he'd indicated. "Why'd you call me Bella?"

"You prefer Isabella?" he asked as if he was barely paying attention to the conversation.

"No, I like Bella," I replied. "It's just I'm sure my dad has been calling me Isabella. That's what everyone seems to know me as."

He shrugged and abruptly changed the topic. "Listen, I think I left a book in my car. Would you come with me?"

His expression hadn't changed. Maybe this was just his normal behavior. "All . . . All right," I answered, and followed him outside.

He was silent as we walked to the parking lot, and for the first time in my life, I couldn't wait to get to gym. I didn't know how long I could take his strange behavior without losing my temper. Lost in my thoughts, I was taken completely by surprise when he grabbed me and sprinted into the trees.

He ran like a lion, loping gracefully but impossibly fast so that the wind burned my eyes. By the time I had registered what was going on and begun to struggle, we were deep into the forest and he had abruptly stopped. "What—" I began, but before I could continue, his mouth was at my neck.

I was startled frozen and didn't even attempt to fight him off. There was a flash of excruciating pain, and then I smelled my blood. As always, it made me queasy, and the world became hazy. I realized I was going to faint. Or maybe die. And then, he was suddenly ripped away from me. I struggled to open my eyes, and could just barely discern three shapes. I couldn't see their faces, but two of them were holding the third down. I heard shouting, but it soon faded, overshadowed by a much more pressing sensation.

Pain. Burning, searing pain.


End file.
